Transcript: Bad Hair Day
(Opening Theme) --Barbie's alarm clock just turned to 8:00 in the morning, and Barbie was still asleep-- Alarm Clock: Barbie! Barbie! Wake up and start your day! Here you go! Here's morning bouquet! --The alarm clock popped out a bouquet of flowers and Barbie grabbed the bouquet of flowers and smelled it and loved it. She was about to brush her teeth when she realized her hair was a complete mess-- Barbie: Huh! Aaaah! Barbie: Yikes! Gotta tame this crazy hair! (echoes in crazy hair) (Flash back) --The car parked at the red carpet and Barbie got off the car and paparazzi took some pictures of Barbie-- Paparazzi: Hey! Barbie! Over her! Over here! Barbie! --Ken held out his elbows to Barbie and she put her hand around Ken's elbow and went to the other side of the red carpet and Raquelle appeared with hair being messy-- Raquelle: It's your lucky day paparazzi! Feast your eyes on this! --The paparazzi gone silent-- Raquelle: What? --Raquelle looked at her mirror and saw her hair-- Raquelle: Aaaah! Why is it always me? How come this stuff never happens to Barbie? --Barbie heard what Raquelle said and thinks about it-- (End of flash back) --Barbie just thought of an idea-- Barbie: Huh! I'm gonna make this Raqelle's best day ever! All I need is umm, duck tape, some pea soup, rubber boots, and a few turkey feathers. --Barbie opened the door and she was wearing plad with stripes,ducktape on her clothes, rubber boots, turkey feathers on her clothes and some pea soup on her clothing-- Barbie: Hello world! --Ken was driving, he passed by Barbie and saw her. He crashed on something and he was going to Barbie holding his broken stearing wheel withs eyes crossed-- Ken: Barbie is that you? (shaked head) Barbie: Sure is Ken! What do you think of the new me? --Ken looking at the camera looking worried-- Ken (on couch): I'll never understand high fashion, I'm feelin' kinda woozy. --faints-- --Barbie driving towards the mall. She parked the car near a girl. Girl noticed Barbie-- Girl: Huh! Barbie! --The girl took a picture of Barbie and sent it to everyont in her contact list. Barbie was going in the cafe and everyone in the cafe looked at Barbie. Raquelle cam in-- Raquelle: Hello all! Please no pic- Barbie! What happened? Did you cut your hair? You know it never grows back. Barbie: Oh! This is all I can pull together. Raquelle (on couch): Look at her! Has she lost her style sense? Who cares? I'm the star today! Barbie: Your outfit's amazing Raquelle! Maybe you could give me some fashion tips? Raquelle: Me? Yes! No! I mean, finally! Teresa: Hi girls! --Teresa and Nikki both dressed up like Barbie-- Barbie: What happened to you two? Nikki: Don't be so motust Barbie. You know you invented this look, and it's taking the world by storm! Trash'n Fashion! --The camera switched to the T.V and they saw a model with Barbie's clothes. A crowd came to Barbie and left Raquelle behind the crowd-- Raquelle: You people want wacko? Check this out! -sees soup- Give me that! --Raquelle poured it all over her and her hair is wet all of herself is wet-- Raquelle: Hey! What about this? Crowd: She's wearing it wrong. I don't get it. Eeew! No good! Raquelle: Ugh! I give up! --Barbie felt pity on Raquelle. Barbie thinking. Barbie got an idea-- Barbie: Genius! Talk about a daring cutting edge look! Snaps to you Raquelle! Crowd: It is different. Barbie likes it. It's kinda cute! It's better lighting over hear, I think I kinda like it now. Raquelle: It's all in the soup people! Check it out! Crowd: Ooh! Me next! Me! Me! --Crowd went to Raquelle-- Raquelle: Easy folks! You'll all get your turn to be souped up! --Ken went in the cafe naked-- Barbie: Ken? Ken: Relax Barbie. It's just a concusion indust dream. Barbie: Ah, Ken! (whispers to Ken) This isn't a dream. --All the girls looked at Ken-- Ken: Aaaaah! --Ken ran away to a room in the cafe. Crashed into something--